Why Me?
by zerofruksgiven
Summary: That is the question that Ned asked himself when Denmark asked to be his friend. Will things happen to bring this unlikely pair to be friends, or maybe fate has something more in store? Rated M just in case ;P I also promise the story format will get better! So please read!
1. Hej!

Netherlands was packing up like any other nations, but more quietly than some. America was talking to England about one of his burger places. Russia was asking EVERYONE if they wanted to go out for a drink ( vodka ). No one, of course, wanted to go. Netherland just ignored them. He really just wanted to go home. He picked up his briefcase, and was about to go. Suddenly he saw the country of Denmark in front of him. "Aften!" Denmark did a small wave to the taller country. The latter looked out the window and responded "Ja it is." He tried to move away, but was again blocked by the nation. "Wat wil je?" Ned was starting to get annoyed. "Umm, well you always seem to be alone and you don't even talk to anybody, well except for Belg-". Ned gave the nation a stern look that said 'get to the point, or die'. "Uh well I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. The Dutch man was suprised by the words. He thought about having someone to talk to. His eyes seemed to soften for a moment, but he shook his thoughts as childish and absolutely silly. He was an adult. He really didn't need "friends". He looked at the anticipating Denmark and said a blunt "No." He started to walk away. Denmark had been taken back , but he recovered and chased the country. "Huh! Why not?" Ned increased the speed of his walk, so much that the Danish country had to jog. Ned sighed as he was bombarded with "Why"s and "How come"s. "It's because I'm an adult. I do not need childish thing like a friend." "Hey, having friends is not childish!" Denmark paused. "Fine, umm, how bout we go have a drink! I know where some of the other countries are going to." The nation stopped he liked the idea of having a drink after a long day. "It will also help you get more social." Ned turned around " Ugh, fine, but I'm jus going to have a drink." He walked forward. "Oh, and since you invited me, you're paying." Denmark smiled and caught up with the Dutch man. "Fair enough."

Authors note- hey guys I really just wanted to make a story for one of my fav pairings. They have a really good Brotp to them. I'm also thinking of doing some stories for odd pairings I like. "Aften!" means "Afternoon!" "Ja" means "Yes". Well i'm hoping I can make this a series good for Nedden shippers!


	2. Beer, Beer, and More Beer

After a quick walk to the bar, Ned saw almost all of the nations that had attended the meeting. England and America were discussing what religion they were. The Nordic family couldn't make it because of weather issues. France was flirting with Canada whike Prussia and Spain were drukenly singing " I'm Too Sexy". Germany and the Asian counties were having a drinking contest. Italy was enthusiastically cheering him on. Denmark and Ned sat at a booth ( the only one free ). Denmark proceeded to order beer, of course, for both of them. "You said that having friends is childish," Denmark stopped to take a gulp of his beer, "so does that mean you don't have any?" Ned looked down at his beer. "Friends?" He took a sip of his beer. "Ja, I have no friends." He looked up at Denmark, who already finished his beer. Ned could not tell what kind of facial expression the Dane had. Ned blinked and the expression was gone. They sat awhile just listening to Poland singing "Body Rolls" while the waitress brought more beer. " God! What do you do most nights?" Denmark downed the rest of his third beer. Ned had never noticed the Dane could drink that quickly. "I do not have to tell you." Ned felt he couldn't tell the dane that he spent most nights cleaning and managing his money, with the occassional concert. "What do you-" The Dane noticed that Ned wasn't drinking his beer, so he reached across and took it. Ned continued to talk "-do most nights?" The waitress came to the table, and took away the empty beer bottles, then placing two new ones on it. "Most nights I just grab a beer and watch Netflix, but every now and then America, Prussia, and I get together and do a jam session." He set both now empty beerbottles. "You know America even got England to-" Ned saw the Dane stare at something with a face of utter horror. Then it seemed that the bar dropped several degrees and silence fell over the bar. Ned turned to see what it was... "Oh." It was Russia. For a few seconds the Russian stayed still. He took one step and everybody scrambled. "Everyman for himself" except for the nations that were carried off by their friends ( Italy and Finland were those people. ). Suddenly Ned was grabbed by Denmark, and pulled out of the bar along with the crowd. They were greeted with the cold air of Autumn. "Hey, Netherland, where's your house?" The meeting had been held at Ned's place. Now, that his arm was free, he ran beside Denmark. He guided the Dane while he could hear his blood rushing. Ned stopped in front of his house. He saw Denmark going mad with laughter. "Ooooh! That was hilarious! Ahahahahahahahhahaha! Oooh! AHAHAHA!" Ned joined in the laughter 'Ja. His face." "Ahahahahahahahhahah-" Denmark fainted, but Ned caught him before he fell too the ground. He put the Dane over his shoulder. Softly Chuckling when he walked into his house. He set Denmark on his bed. The Dutch man, feeling that it would be uncomfortable for the Dane to sleep in all his clothes, took off his coat, tie, and boots. He put them in a neat pile in a chair near the bed. The Dutch was too tired to do anything but sleep, laid down on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and felt the smile smile that still laid on his face. 'Today was fun.' He thought. "Maybe this "friend" thing was not too bad." This day was the best in decades.


	3. Ooooooh Noooooooo! The Snack Bandit!

Ned woke up, from his delightful tulip dream, to the sounds of clinking and crumpling. He got up and noticed it was still night. He heard the sounds, again coming from the kitchen. Ned grabbed a short pole that he always kept just in case. Slowly, he tiptoed to the kitchen. As he was moving in the darkness suddenly there was light as Ned heard the fridge open. He stepped through the kitchen's doorway holding the pole tightly. He saw a figure standing in front of the fridge that had its hands full of food.

'Slowly.' This is what Ned kept saying to himself just to stop himself from charging at the figure. 'Slowly.' Step. 'Slowly.' Another step. 'One more step.' Ned raised the pole above the Bandit's head. He was just about to bring it down on the figure, the floorboard creaked. The noise caused the bandit to turn around. He looked at the bandit in the bright light of the fridge and he saw that it was Denmark. Denmark was freezed in front of the fridge, hands full of food. Ned could see the half-eaten cookie hanging from his mouth. Ned lowered the pole and walked over to the lightswitch. He turned the lights on to see the kitchen was in terrible shape. He looked back at Denmark who was still frozen in front of the fridge. Ned walked out of the room.

Confused, Denmark stood still and finished his cookie. He heard the opening and closing of a door and then footsteps coming back to the kitchen. Ned had gotten a roll of paper towels and some cleaning spray. He also put the pole back. "Denmark." "Yeah." "Put the food back where you got it." "Kay." Denmark went to the cupboards where he got the snacks, and shoved them in. "..." Ned was so tensed he was about to cramp up a muscle. "Je vuile ondankbaar rommelig stuk stront! Just let me do it!" He shoved the supplies in Denmark's hands. "Clean EVERYTHING." "Now?" "Ja, because if you don't I'll beat you to a pulp and then throw you out on the street." Ned was seething in anger as he furiously straightened out his cupboards. Denmark started to clean vigorously. Ned finished and said,"I'm going back to sleep." He was walking out when he turned back and said,"And if this kitchen isn't absolutely clean by tomorrow morning I will kick you out." Saying that Ned went to the couch and fell asleep.

A few half-hours passed and Denmark was finished at 12:32. Denmark was going to go sleep in Ned's room but he knew that he should sleep on the couch not Ned. So Denmark picked up Ned bridal style. "I'm the one who should be sleeping on the couch." As Denmark was trying to open Ned's bedroom door, Ned wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck. Mumbling Ned said,"Onbetrouwbaar paard." Denmark walked into the bedroom. He walked to Ned's bed and laid him down. But Ned wouldn't let go, in fact Ned pulled Denmark down onto the bed. He pulled Denmark to his chest and said," Sweet konijntje . Ik zal u in een stoofpot. Dan zal ik dat stamppot eten. En het zal zijn heerlijk." Then Ned started to nibble on Denmark's ear like it was the rabbit in his dreams. Denmark could feel Ned's warm tongue and lips on his ear. All Denmark could do was wait till Ned stopped. Ned did stop nibbling on his ear but he didn't let go. So Denmark fell asleep curled up with Ned, amused by Ned's cute side. He didn't care if Ned would get upset in the morning, so he wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
